A Fifth Dimension:Etiquette
This page discusses policies and guidelines regarding expected behavior in A Fifth Dimension. A recurring theme in Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone stories was social harmony. It is just as important to us here at A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki. The Twilight Zone fans come from all backgrounds and locations, all of whom have their own opinion. Although most of the time this is a good thing, occasionally it can present problems. The policies on this page are attempts to make sure that any such disagreements end and quickly. In a sense, there are really only two guidelines in A Fifth Dimension: Be polite and Be reasonable. Nevertheless, these basic tenets may be expanded upon to be more useful in getting a discussion back on course by providing suggestions for dealing with specific circumstances. Primary policies As policies, the content in this section has greater expectations of being followed than the guidelines in later sections. Both policies and guidelines have been listed here for the purpose of keeping the peace in our wiki, though, so you may want to familiarize yourself with all of them. # Don't launch personal attacks : While criticism of the work of an individual is fine and can be expect—this is after all a project for the purposes of education and research, criticism of the individual is almost certainly not. This is especially true when one chooses to engage in hurtful personal attacks against another user of the wiki. All users are expected to be shown respect here and this even includes those that may have simed defamatory insults toward you. This means that you should not respond in kind if you are attacked. The best response in such cases is no response or, if absolutely necessary, sending a report to alert administrators to the problem. # Discuss, don't argue : Arguments generally serve no constructive purpose. Calm discussions and rational debates are fine, but when they cross into the territory of heated exchanges and name-calling, it can be sure that no good outcome is likely to be achieved. Secondly, areas of a project that are known to incite vehement conflicts too often tend to scare away responsible users that could actually help to improve them. Not only that, but arguing takes time away from editors that can—and should—be used to help better the project. # Don't use offensive usernames : Creating a username offers users the opportunity to be creative and demonstrate originality, but user names should not be insulting or inflammatory. While the idea of what is offensive can be debated, it is best to avoid names that make references to overtly sexual, political, religious, or controversial themes. Names that are considered offensive will be banned from further use. The test isn't so much whether the name offends you as it is its potential to offend others. If you cannot think of any other way to describe yourself than by some offensive reference, consider just using your real name instead...and perhaps some therapy! # Don't use alias usernames : One username should be sufficient for anything that you want to do in this wiki. Do not set up additional usernames that are to be used as "sock puppets" to rig an election in your favor or are intended to be used to launch personal attacks or hoaz another user. Neither should a username be used to impersonate or give the impression that you are another user. Not abiding by any of the above policies may result in being blocked from editing. General guidelines * Be mindful of our goal : The goal of A Fifth Dimension is to create a project devoted to establishing an encyclopedia based on The Twilight Zone. As an encylopedia, we are looking for neutrality and fact, not values, hypotheses or opinions. This is not a messageboard, where personal opinions about particular episodes, people, or rumors are welcomed to be expressed—although we do have a forum for that purpose. * Be constructive : Criticism is fine when it is used constructively. Make sure to point out the positive with the negative and be willing to politely discuss with a user why you feel that a modification should be considered. * Be specific : Blanket statements (e.g., "This article doesn't work," "This page is bad.") are not useful. Make sure to tell what about the page makes it bad, being as specific as possible. This helps the original editor to know exactly what it is that needs improvement. It also helps a critique sound less hostile, by offering clear emphasis on a few areas that need tweaked rather than creating the impression that the entire article is a waste of time, and can lessen the likelihood of resentment. * Be mindful of your tone : One of the problems with communicating online is that all comments can be read with a relative or subjective tone. This sometimes results in a reader interpreting the message in a way that wasn't intended. This can especially be true in the case of giving and receiving advice. One method that you might consider to avoid this problem is to phrase suggestions in the form of a question rather than a declaration. This can frequently soften the delivery of a remark while still conveying the same intended message. It also helps to invite a conversation to take place rather than creating resentment or an argument. For instance: :* Instead of: "That sentence makes no sense." or "That's a lie." :* Try: "Are you sure that was what you meant to say?" or "Where did you find that information?" * Be a team player : Most people want to contribute and try their best, but sometimes just are not sure exactly how. You can help them and the entire project by kindly offering suggestions that may improve their writing, editing and research. If they don't agree with the suggestions, be willing to let it go. The user might even change his or her mind after having some time to consider the advice. Remember, there are no real "coaches" (or bosses) here; we are all "players" on the same team and share the same goal. * Be cool : Keep your cool and don't take criticism personally. A disagreement with your point of view or a crtique of your work is not proof of someone's dislike or hatred for you, nor does it indicate that you are unwelcome in this community. We have all made mistakes—even the person that left you a suggestion or critique—and most of us are pretty understanding of others' mistakes. We just want things to be presented as best, clearly and accurately as possible and are glad to help others to achieve this goal as well, possibly without making the same mistakes that we have. * Be encouraging : Discussion or talk pages are not just for leaving criticism, complaints or disagreements. They are also useful for leaving positive comments and compliments. If you find an article that is useful, or particularly well-written or is approached in an innovative and effective way, why not take the time to mention it? It can not only help to encourage the editor responsible, but may help others that read the comment to consider using the article in question as an inspiration for their own work. * Be understanding : Most long-standing arguments result from the mistaken belief that the other side of the issue just fundamentally fails to comprehend one's argument and if the opposition can finally be made to understand the "truth" of their stance—if one can just explain it better this one-millionth time— they will accept it. This is generally not the case. You have your preferences and they have their own and this may always be how things are. This does not mean that the two sides should not strive to accept each other's viewpoints or at least consider the validity of what they are saying. Other times, there truly is a misunderstanding. One way to make it clear that you completely understand the other person's point of view is to briefly summarize it in your response (e.g., "So, what you are saying is...). That way, the other person can correct you if there is a simple misunderstanding, and vice-versa. * Be resourceful : If you find yourself at disagreement with another editor over an article, try your best to find innovative ways to reach a compromise. If you cannot both be completely happy, perhaps it is possible to find a way to at least make each other content. One way to settle most disputes is to consult A Fifth Dimension's for any policy that may settle the debate on its own. * Be objective : If you happen to find a debate or argument already in progress, the best thing to do is either stay out of it or help to mediate it, but try to avoid picking a side and joining in on the arguing yourself. A consensus isn't reached by having the most people shouting, but by opposing sides agreeing on a civil solution. * Be willing to walk away : If a discussion turns into a heated argument with no likelihood of being resolved peaceably, it may be best to just let the matter drop; if not forever, at least temporarily. Guidelines for talk pages The following guidelines apply specifically to : * Keep on topic : Talk pages are not intended to be used for the purposes of posting or chatting about subjects that are not related to the topic of The Twilight Zone or this project. * Be respectful of others' posts : A wiki's talk pages and forums differ from message boards on other websites because they are able to be edited by anyone. As they say, however, "just because you can, doesn't mean you should." You do not have the right to alter any other user's text on a talk page for whatever reason. This can be considered vandalism, which is a justification for being banned by an administrator. Etiquette suggestions Please add to this article (or start a discussion) if you have further suggestions for avoiding conflicts.